Au Piano Gourmand
by Xukette
Summary: ou comment une jeune chef française rencontre la star montante du cinémas américain.. entre amour et amitiés, voilà un menus haut en couleur. A déguster sans modération ;   pas douée pour les résumés, lisez le premier chapitre ...
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Me voici avec une autre histoire, je n'arrêtes pas celle en cours, mais j'ai eu l'idée d'une autre histoire, et vu qu'en ce moment, l'envie d'écrire ce fait, je me lance... Ici pas de magie, pas de vampire, juste des personnes humaines ;)**

**J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.. Mais en attendant je poste juste le début, histoire de voir si ca plait, je posterais peut être la suite en suivant.**

**En attendant, bonne lecture et donnez moi vos avis.**

.

.

.

.

.

Comment je me suis retrouvée ici, moi, la petite provinciale timide ? Un tapis rouge, une robe magnifique, des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes acclamant mon nom, des photographes partout et surtout, mon ange personnel au bras. Un regard, un sourire de sa part, et je fonds comme la neige au soleil. Qui aurai crut il y a 5 ans, que moi, Isabella Swan, jeune chef de 25ans me trouverais là aujourd'hui, à la première d'un grand film ? Certainement pas moi en tout cas. Laissez moi donc vous raconter mon histoire.

Tout à commencer alors que je venais d'être embaucher dans un des meilleurs restaurant de New York. Je venais de quitter la France, mon pays natal, pour la grande pomme. Je ne sais pas pour qui cela à été le plus dur. Ma mère, qui dût me laisser aller à près de 6000km de chez elle, ou moi déménager seule dans un pays dont je ne connaissais rien ni personne. Mes rêves étant ce qu'ils étaient, j'ai décider de quitter la France pour découvrir le pays de mon père. Ne l'ayant jamais connu, je souhaitais en apprendre d'avantage sur mes origines. C'est grâce à mon ancien patron, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, passionné de cuisine et frère d'un grand chef étoilé américain que je me suis faite embaucher dans un des meilleurs, Le Bernardin. Ayant assez peur de ce que je trouverais une fois là bas, le premier jour étais attendu avec une grande hâte. Finalement ca c'est plutôt bien passer. Un restaurant français diriger d'une main de maître, le tout dans une grande classe. Une haute gastronomie et un service irréprochable.

Ce faire acceptée en tant que chef, surtout à mon âge, pour un femme, ce n'est pas facile, mais le grand chef et patron de cet établissement c'est montré persuasif. Je suis reconnue dans mon pays, ayant travaillée dans le meilleur établissement parisien, et je suis amie de la famille. Serte, les arguments ne sont pas totalement fait pour être aimée, mais au moins, chaque personne me respect. Je m'occupe principalement des desserts. J'aide quand on a besoin pour tout le reste mais ma spécialité, reste la carte des desserts. Après un mois dans ce restaurant, les personnes travaillant avec moi, ont finalement été plus aimable avec moi voyant que je faisais du bon travail et que j'étais prête à aider, et donner des conseils.

Un jour, Aro, le grand patron, est entré en cuisine, pas que cela soit rare au contraire, mais quand il c'est dirigé vers moi, je ne sais pourquoi, mais je ne me suis pas sentie rassurée. Ce matin là, j'aurai pu restée au lit, cela ne m'aurai pas dérangée.

_« Isabella ! Comment allez vous ce matin ? _M'a t il demander, au grand étonnement de tout le monde, moi la première.

_Euh... Bien, merci ?_ Ça sonne plus comme une question mais c'est passer rare que le grand Aro Volturi débarque en cuisine pour me le demander..

_J'ai un grand service à vous demander. Un gros client à réserver pour la semaine prochaine. S'il est satisfait par notre carte, je pense que nous aurons beaucoup de clients par la suite. _

_D'accord, mais qu'attendez vous de moi?_

_Vous allez vous occupée de faire une carte pour eux, à l'aide de votre équipe._

_C'est Jason qui s'en occupe d'habitude, pourquoi cette fois ci c'est moi? Je ne gère que les desserts sur les cartes. _

_Disons que pour cette fois, je veux que ce soit vous qui vous en occupiez, Jason est d'accord avec moi, vous êtes tout à fait capable de gérer ceci. Je veux une ébauche demain matin au plus tard sur mon bureau. Bonne journée tout le monde ! _Et il ressort de la cuisine avec un grand sourire, me laissant bouche bée devant les équipes.

_Euh … Je crois que je vais mourir ! Rassurez moi il n'est pas sérieux ? Jason, c'est quoi l'histoire ?_

_Tu t'inquiètes pour rien ma petite, tu vas y arrivée. J'ai proposé que tu le fasse parce qu'avouons le, tu as beaucoup d'idées originales pour attirer les clients. Et cette fois ci, c'est la mère d'un acteur quelconque qui souhaite faire l'anniversaire que son fiston chéri ici. Pleins de personnalités seront présente, et ca ne fera que plaisir s'ils sont convaincus et qu'ils reviennent ici. Imagine, Le Bernardin élu restaurant le plus populaire de NY ! La classe non ?_

_Je suis d'accord mais je ne suis pas la plus qualifiée pour ce job ! Ca fait 2 mois que je suis ici..._

_Tu t'en sortiras chef. Toute l'équipe est avec toi !_

_Ok merci tout le monde. Bon ben on se remet tous au travail, les plats ne vont pas se faire tout seuls! »_

Oh mon Dieu ! Je vais mourir ! Mais pourquoi moi ? Ok j'adore mon travail, j'adore faire des plats divers et variés mais là, si ca ne plait pas, on perdra une grosse clientèle de ce que j'ai compris. Bon on respire un grand coup, on prépare tout pour aujourd'hui et on commence à chercher des trucs sympa à mettre sur la carte.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mais pour qui est donc cette soirée ?**

**Bella réussira t elle sans problèmes ce petit défis ?**

**En attendant la suite, j'espère que ce début vous plaira et que vous aurez l'envie d'en lire d'avantage ... **

**Bisous**

**Xukette**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Quelle bonne surprise j'ai eu ce matin en ouvrant ma boîte mail, merci à tout ceux qui ont mis en alerte ma fiction :)**

**petites réponses à ceux dont je ne peux répondre "normalement" avant de commencer ..**

**zayrra : j'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi **

**MissBlinis : merci, en espérant que cette suite t'intéressera autant **

**celi : et bien voilà que la suite arrive plus vite que prévue :).. merci pour ta review **

**.**

**Je vous laisse donc découvrir cette suite**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ne faisant pas le service du soir ce jour là, je me suis installée dans le bureau d'Aro avec sa permission bien sur. Quelques cuisiniers ont bien voulut restés avec moi pour élaborer ce menus. Je souhaite faire quelque chose de sympa, surtout si celui ci nous ramène plus de clients encore. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont l'habitude de manger, après tout, ils ont dût faire tout les bons restaurants des environs et ils sont très doués. Je veux pouvoir faire un maximum avec des produits de chez moi. Un vrai repas français. Oublions les plats traditionnels, bien que très bons, je doute qu'ils apprécient que je leur serve une choucroute ou un bœuf bourguignon...

J'ignore totalement qui sera présent lors de ce diner, combien seront ils exactement, mais je sais que le restaurant à été réserver au complet. Ils veulent éviter au maximum les paparazzi et autres fans hystériques. Je peux comprendre mais cela va me mettre la pression. N'avoir que eux dans la salle, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Je sais, je me mets la pression pour pas grand chose mais que voulez vous, la cuisine, c'est ma vie. Je cuisine depuis que je suis en âge de tenir un ustensile seule. Ma mère étant cuisinière m'a donnée sa passion.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais mis autant de temps à me décider sur un menus. Finalement, avec les autres cuisiniers nous avons convenus de faire un menu que nous pourrions proposer à la carte le reste du temps, s'il convient ce soir là. Bien sur, tout les produits ne peuvent être présentés toute l'année, mais je sais que cela pourra plaire.

C'est, 2heures plus tard qu'Aro arrive dans le bureau. Le menus prêt, nous le laissons décider de s'il convient ou non. Si cela lui plait, nous rencontreront la personne s'occupant de la soirée pour le lui proposer. Mais en attendant tout ceci, je crois qu'une bonne douche me serai nécessaire pour me détendre les muscles.

Je vis à un quart d'heure à pied du restaurant, je n'ai donc pas trouvée utile de m'acheter une voiture, après tout, les taxis et le métro sont là au besoin. J'habite un appartement assez grand, peut être trop pour moi toute seule mais j'ai besoin d'espace. Serte, je n'y suis pas souvent, mais j'aime mon confort, et j'ai les moyens donc j'en profite. Le salon est la première pièce où l'on rentre. Grand, avec vu sur central parc, ton naturel, marron, beige, je m'y sens bien, et je ne parle pas du canapé. Je ne sais plus le nombre de fois où je m'y suis endormie. Juste à côté, nous avons mon refuge, la cuisine. Large, fonctionnelle, avec tout les derniers ustensiles sortis. Bref, un vrai régal. J'ai également 3 chambres, la mienne, mon petit havre de paix, un grand lit double, un dressing immense, parce que oui, malgré mon manque de temps, j'adore faire les boutiques. Dans des tons sombres, je l'ai faite entièrement dans les tons noirs, gris, avec des touches de verts et blancs. Une salle de bain privative. Chacune des chambres ayant la sienne, j'ai choisie ma chambre pas en fonction de la taille puisque ce n'est pas la plus grande, mais en fonction de la salle d'eau. J'adore me prélasser dans un bain et c'est la seule qui ait les 2! Les 2 autres chambres n'étant pas réellement utilisées, elles sont simples, dans les tons bleu ou rouge. Pas que je m'en interresse pas, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps et l'envie de m'en occupée. Elles ne servent pas donc cela peut attendre. Mais la partie de l'appartement que je préfère, c'est ma bibliothèque. Plus petite pièce de la maison, c'est aussi une de celles ou je passe la plupart de mon temps quand je suis chez moi. Je ne serai dire le nombre d'ouvrage que j'ai, mais je ne me lasse pas de les lire. Sa, et ma passion pour la musique. Un côté entier de la pièce est remplie de musique en tout genre. De Vivaldi à Sum 41 en passant par des petits groupes français et internationaux, j'écoute chacun suivant mon envie. Mais ce que je préfère, c'est encore jouer. J'ai appris le piano à l'âge de 5ans avec mon grand père paternel, depuis, je n'ai cessée dans jouer.

Après une bonne douche, la sonnette de l'appartement résonne.

_« Isa ma chérie comment vas tu ?_

_Rosalie ? Mais qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici à 19h ? C'est pas aujourd'hui que tes parents arrivaient ? _Rosalie, ma voisine et amie depuis que je suis arrivée il y a 3mois. Elle m'a aidée pour l'emménagement, et depuis elle ne m'a pas quittée. On est devenue amies, et on peut dire que c'est un sacré phénomène à elle seule.

_Si si mais bon, j'avais envie de te voir, pas envie d'aller au resto avec eux, donc je viens squatter! _

_Euh ok, rentre... Alors, les affaires marches comme tu veux?_

_J'ai embauché un nouveau mécano mais on ne pas dire que tout va comme je veux. Depuis mon divorce, c'est un peu dur de gérer vie pro et vie privée. Mais je m'en sors bien. Et toi? Le restaurant marche bien ? _

_Oh oui, tout va parfaitement bien. Malgré le fait de devoir gérer un menu pour un anniversaire d'une de ses starlettes tout va bien !_

_Gérer un menu? Mais c'est super ca ! Tu sais pour qui se sera ? _

_Non pas la moindre idée. Tu veux manger avec moi ?_

_Ouep ! On commande, j'ai pas envie de bouger et toi tu as l'air crevée ?_

_Ok. Chinois ? _

_Oui ! Bon alors comme ca, tu vas gérer toute seule, c'est plutôt cool qu'ils te fassent confiance pour ca. J'espère que ca va marcher pour toi ma belle, tu le mérite !_

_Ben ce ne sera pas la première fois, mais là, j'espère juste qu'ils ne joueront pas les difficiles, je sais que la cuisine française plait mais est ce que mon menu plaira, ca, c'est autre chose. _

_Mais si tu verras. »_

Après 20minutes d'attente, le repas arrive. Comme souvent, nous faisons plateau télé le soir après le boulot. Chacune vient chez l'autre et nous passons la soirée devant des films. Ce soir, c'est de l'eau pour les éléphants. J'adore ce films, même si ce n'est pas forcément le sujet que je préfère, Edward Cullen joue dedans. Je ne le connaissais pas avant ce film. Quand j'ai été le voir au cinémas,c'était plus pour Reese Witherspoon que j'aime beaucoup. Mais maintenant, je préfère le regarder pour ce beau spécimen de la gente masculine. Avouons le les filles, il est quand même pas mal. Même s'il pourrait faire des efforts vestimentaires. Enfin bref, j'aime bien cet acteur, mais je n'irai pas faire comme la plupart des filles du pays, voir du monde, je ne suis pas de style à vérifier chacun de ses déplacements, lui envoyer quinze millions de lettres, mails ou autres, hurler à chaque apparition. Non merci, je leur laisse volontiers. Mais je ne me lasse pas de regarder ce film.

C'est à 23heures que Rose rentre chez elle. Me levant de bonne heure le lendemain, je range vite fait l'appartement, regarde mes mails, et vais me coucher.

Quand le réveil sonne à 6h00 en ce matin 6mars 2009, je crois que j'aurai aimée oublier ce que cela voulais dire. Voilà 5jours que j'ai fais ce menu, Aro a adoré et a prévu un rendez vous avec l'assistante de je ne sais plus trop qui. Je suis obligée de m'y rendre. Le rendez vous à lieu au restaurant en début d'après midi, mais je dois faire un échantillon de tout ce qui sera sur le menu. D'où le réveil aussi tôt. D'habitude je ne me lève pas avant 8heure.

Arrivée au restaurant, je file me préparer. Faire des échantillons de mon menu ne me pose aucun problème, mais je suis stressée. Je commence donc tranquillement. C'est vers 13heure qu'Aro se décide à venir voir où j'en suis. J'ai passée ma matinée à tout préparer, il à l'air plutôt ravie.

_« Je vois que tu as déjà préparer une bonne partie du menu. Mlle Denalie est présente, veux souhaite que tu te présente et que tu vois avec elle pour les plats. _

_Très bien j'arrive. _Et voilà c'est partie. Nous verrons bien … _Mlle Denalie bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous présenter les plats. _

_Mlle Swan, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Ma cliente ayant déjà manger dans un des restaurants où vous avez travaillée à Paris, souhaitais que ce soit vous qui vous occupiez du diner pour son fils._

_Ah bon ? Très bien, je vais commencer par les entrées alors. » _

Pendant 2heures, chacun des plats est passé en revu par cette femme. Au final, rien a changer, elle adore et souhaite montrer le menu à sa cliente au plus vite. C'est ainsi qu'un Aro tout fière me prend dans ses bras avec un grand sourire.

_« Je savais que vous embaucher serait une bonne idée Isabella ! _

_Merci de m'avoir fait confiance en tout cas. J'ai hâte de voir comment se déroulera le repas vendredi. _

_Moi aussi. Mais en attendant, je vais vous laisser travailler et je vais retourné à la paperasse, à moins que vous soyez aussi douée en administratif qu'en cuisine et que vous ayez l'amabilité de m'aider ? _Vous connaissez le sourire de Simba dans le Roi Lion quand il demande à sa mère d'aller jouer avec Nala ? Imaginez le sur le visage de votre patron et essayer de rester sérieux, impossible ! C'est pourquoi j'éclate de rire.

_Euh désolée mais mes talents ne sont pas les mêmes dans ce cas là, je vous laisse le soin de les faire, et je vais retrouver mes casseroles et autres amis. Bon courage !_

_Vous n'êtes pas si géniale que ca au final !_

_Hey ! _

_Je rigole Isabella ! Retournez donc à vos casseroles, je vais de ce pas rejoindre mon fauteuil de ministre. Bonne fin de journée. _

_Merci et bon courage ! »_

Heureusement que je m'entends bien avec le patron, sinon ce serai pas drôle de venir travailler ici tout les jours. J'aime ce que je fais, mais si on peut le faire dans une bonne ambiance, c'est mieux non?

La fin de semaine approche, et un petit débriefing avec l'équipe s'impose. Je sais qu'ils sont aussi impatient que moi que cette journée se passe. C'est donc mardi soir qu'Aro demande à se qu'on se regroupe tous en salle, après le service.

_« Bien tout le monde est là ? _Demande Aro._ Aujourd'hui, je souhaitais voir tout le monde afin de __parler de la soirée de vendredi. Exceptionnellement, le restaurant ferme ses portes jeudi soir, et ne les rouvrira que le samedi pour tout le monde. Vendredi, nous allons tout installer. Réorganiser la salle afin de faire une table assez importante pour accueillir les 50 invités de notre cliente. Je ne saurai vous dire la personne pour qui cette soirée est organisée, nous n'avons eu à faire qu'à l'une de ses assistante. Mais je sais que cette soirée pourrait marquer un tournant pour notre restaurant. Beaucoup de personnalités importantes seront présentes. Je compte sur vous pour être les meilleurs !_

_Oui chef !_

_Bien je laisse la parole à Isabella. _

_Euh merci chef. Bien, comme l'a expliquer le chef, cette soirée est importante pour le restaurant, nous allons donc devoir faire notre maximum. Je sais que ca ne fais pas longtemps que je suis ici, mais chacun sais comment faire les recettes pour cette soirée. Elles sont toutes affichées sur le tableau à l'entrée des cuisines. Si vous avez le moindre problème avec l'une d'elles, vous venez m'en parler. Je vous rassure, j'ai autant la pression que vous, mais je sais qu'on va y arriver. Pour les différentes parties du menu nous allons faire des équipes. Chacune avec un chef. J'espère que cela va a tout le monde ?_

_Oui. Alors, pour les entrées, je veux Julian, Tia, Stephan avec moi._ Déclare Jason. _Pour les poissons, ce sera avec Boris, donc Julie, Brian, Dereck. Pour les viande, ce sera Jessica, Mike, Steven avec Carmen. Pour le gâteau, c'est l'équipe dessert habituelle, Embry, Rachel, Sam avec Isa. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire, donc on se retrouve tous demain pour la journée normale avant d'attaquer les réjouissances ! Bonne soirée tout le monde !_

_Bonne soirée ! »_

_._

_._

_._

__**Mais quel sera donc le menu ? Réponse bientôt (et rien qu'à l'écrire j'ai envie de manger... j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^)**

**Alors oui je sais pas très long comme chapitre, mais je préfère en faire des courts qui plaisent, que des longs qui gavent les gens.. **

**Mais je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite :D**

**Bisous**

**Xukette**


End file.
